fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kenny Luxs
Kenny Luxs was a Legal Mage in the guild Fairy Tail until recently when he seemingly left. Appearance Kenny is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Kenny has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has red eyes and fair skin like most members of his family. He is normally seen in a dark blue long-sleeved jacket, and a white striped blue and while shirt under it and black pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He has a black belt around his waist and which he also uses to carry his three sword. He is sometimes seen wearing arm guards, while at other times the arm guards are missing with simple bandages being worn on his wrists. Personality Kenny is a very kindhearted, compassionate and patient person. He hates seeing others in pain and as a result often acts out of a sense of protectiveness towards his loved ones, friends and sometimes even his enemies. Despite being a mage and thus capable of great violence, Kenny remains a pacifist and is a relatively docile person. Despite the hardships that he has faced in his short life and the numerous tortures inflicted on his as child, he is still able to maintain a positive outlook and has not let any of that taint his heart. He displays a level of maturity well beyond his years and is considered by others to be one of the most reliable people they know. He is greatly concerned about the well-being of the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even if he has to risk his own life or undergo great pains to do so. Having being blessed with the power to protect himself and others, Kenny considers it his duty to use that power to help those who can't fight for themselves. As a result he has earning the unwavering loyalty of not only his companions and comrades but the common people of his hometown as well. History Kenny was born to a family of only two which was his mom and father. His Mother died while giving birth That same day the doctors was told his father was also dead the next day while he was still a toddler, he was taken in by the Lightning Master, which was close friends with his father .Raised by him Their relationship, though not one of great love, was a slightly amiable on nonetheless. he taught him to read, write and fight, imparting to him the knowledge to use the exceedingly rare Lightning maker magic. {C Though he hinted it to him that he had taken him in for her own purposes, Tai was never cruel in her treatment of Kenny and over time even developed a sense of attachment with the boy. Even when Kenny suffered from one of his manic episodes Tai never raised a hand against him and used some of his magic to suppress his episodes when they started (“ A race around the city”)to intensify. As a result Kenny grew up to be a strong and headstrong boy, Tai training and suppression of his episodes having helped him to develop both his physical and magical talents without the hindrance of suffering from psychotic breakdowns. {C When he was 14 years old Tai was Hunted and killed by an unknown person Kenny does not remember to much for he was knocked out thereby removing his presence from The unknown person . With his magic but what he could remember is the sound of the lighting roaring in the sky as it rain hard that night and it even was a full moon. But Kenny had time to open one eye and notice the killer look the same as his master seeing this caused him to pass out and did not wake up until the next morning . 6 year’s had pasted and Kenny has grown up and traveled the world in search learn the trick ‘s and what not about the different magic that was in the world . During that time he found him self at the bar where once his father and master use to come the bartender was the one who pointed it out that Kenny look just like his father . This is where he learn of what his master want him to do and was left with a duty that he was going to finish but to start off he would need to find him self and by doing that he would join fairy tail, Synopsis After Spending so Much time in fairy tail Kenny was happy but then again deep down in side he felt that he was in a place he did not belong . Thinking about this for so Long as it ate away at him inside it had cause him to build up something called Rage! not like the things his father had done and showed him he could not hide it no more. Letting the rage take over him he then put him in a battle with his best friend Taenos you can say they build a bond like no other and Taenos was the only one who knew and understand what he was going threw. The fought for hour's But in the in Kenny was trying to break the bond that they had for him to become stronger , Kenny took upon him self to Leave the guild for good and never look back Last time he was saw , him heading to the Oracion Seis guild. Magic and Abilities Lightning magic - Kenny signature Magic over which he possesses great mastery. He is able to produce, control and manipulate lightning, and electricity at his will. By using this magic Kenny can create lightning and make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents. Much like other Elemental types of magic, the usage of this magic allows Kenny to turn his body into lightning and allow physical attacks to pass through him. By turning into lightning Kenny can also electrocuting an opponent on contact. Such is his mastery of this magic that he can travel at lightning fast speeds and instantly reach distant places by turning into pure lightning. {C Lightning Spear - Kenny gathers lightning in his hand and creates a high concentration of electricity which he then releases in the form of an lightning spear extending from his hand. By concentrating the electricity into a spear like shape, Kenny ensures that the charge does not dissipate out too much as that would reduce the attack's potency. It also means that the concentrated charge is strong enough to heat the air surround the edges to high enough temperatures to create a very thin layer of plasma which can cut objects on contact. Thus the entire length of the spear acts like a blade. This attack maintains a sustained flow of lightning which is maintained in the shape of a spear for as long as Kenny continues the spell. Since at his rank it last only 3 min. Lightning Body : Kenny is able to cover his whole body in a blue lighting blot letting him mover around freely and attack any opponent he come in to contact with. Lightning Decorator ; A technique which is elementary in its application but nonetheless difficult to execute, it is used by Kenny to detect the presence of individuals in his vicinity. This technique involves Kenny sending a surge of lightning through the ground that dissipates in all direction with him at the center. The streams of lightning continuously spread out and upon coming in contact with a living person return to Kenny. As mentioned earlier, while the concept is simple, there are a number of drawbacks which make it much more difficult to execute easily. Firstly, the lightning has to be strengthened with magic to enable it to be able to travel over ground. Secondly, the returning signals have to be analyzed to get an idea of the direction and distance of the located individual. With practice Kenny has devised a sort of intuitive approach to do this. Also, the further out Kenny wants to reach, the more the energy requirements of this technique. While normally the lightning released into the ground is visible at it's entry point, it soon spreads out into such thin streams that it is no longer visible to the naked eye while being spiritually almost undetectable. While this spell has no offensive or defensive advantage, it is excellent as a reconnoitering move and is very useful for scouting purposes. Immense Speed and Reflexes: One of Kenny most noteworthy abilities is his tremendously skillful speed seemingly instantaneous reflexes, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat. So great is his skill with spells such as Lightning Speed and such is his raw speed that it seems as if he is undergoing some form of teleportation rather than actually moving, moving in the blink of an eye and simply appearing solidly at his destination. His reflexes have been trained to such an extent that he can time his movements to avoid attacks by the smallest of margins and thus dodge attack with the least amount of physical exertion. Using to long and his body who go numb. Swordsmanship : Kennny has trained in the arts of kenjutsu from a very young age and is considered to be an exceedingly skilled swordsman. He is a masterful swordsman, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks who fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. The greatest strength of his swordsmanship is his ability to adapt to varying situations and he has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. Not one to make use of pure brute, he tries to deal accurate blows and perform quick maneuvers. He is also a master of battōjutsu, the art where drawing of the blade is the same motion used for the attack. When used in tandem with his great speed or his Lightning Speed, his draw speed is so great that he can defeat most adversaries in a single draw of his sword. The combined momentum of his high speed movements along with the slipstreaming effect of his drawing blade are so great that many weaker opponents can get knocked out in one strike. Santoryu (Three Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. This skill he has been going threw since he was born but he has yet to Master the way of the sword . Equipment * Three Sword's * Drity chain *Bag of wire's Relationships Coming Soon. Trivia None yet. Quotes " Its Like an Hex , One Unfortunate accident leads to another, Now I'm no longer wanted in this world ......." "Freedom is something you have to fight for , Rather then something you're given. Begin free Mean's begin prepared to carry that burden". ( Teanos) "In ways you can not handle .........this power is the Beginning of a new war" (Jade) " ...And jade as for the Good bye that attack was it and I'll tell you what I told Taenos ....the bond we had is now broken and there is no turning back for the thing's I have done well not be forgiven" Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Help Category:Pro Tips